


Oknis 'Aban (Stone-Sense)

by lferion



Series: Iron and Light [19]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Dwarves, Ficlet, Gen, Other Peoples Pictures, Rocks and Stones, Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9345608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Stone may speak to all the senses





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Zana, Morgynleri & Icka for encouragement & sanity-checking.
> 
> Originally posted to fan-flashworks [here](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/408054.html) for the challenge 'Flavor.' Title is intended to mean 'Art/skill of sensing stone'.)
> 
> Picture originally seen on the Earth Science Picture of the Day [](http://epod.usra.edu/blog/2015/06/gypsum-tumuli-in-the-harz-mountains.html>here.</a>)

There are those for whom the rock has flavor. Dwarves who can taste the air in a mineshaft and know the quality of the ore, the potential of the veins than run through the stone. Dwarves to whom the water that seeps through the layers of slate, runs over and under the slabs of granite, through limestone and chalk sings of the long journey and the wonders touched therein. Bifur is such a one, and while the orcish axe may have taken Westron from him, it did not reeve him of the sense, richness and complexity of stone.

Erebor tasted of copper and char and molten gold when they entered the Mountain the first time through the Side Door.

* * *

* * *


End file.
